


sweet, sweeter, sweetest

by cwtchbuddy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: For Hinata, this is the best start to his birthday; wrapped in his boyfriend's embrace and enjoying the silence they rarely share, knowing no words are needed to get their feelings across.





	sweet, sweeter, sweetest

**Author's Note:**

> something i wrote quickly for my baby crow's birthday. it's still june 21st somewhere. happy birthday my sweet, sun child! always be bright and bear inspiration wherever you go!
> 
> (as i just put this together in like 30mins or something, this is neither edited nor beta read so please proceed with caution. enjoy reading!)

There are big, warm hands on his cheeks, and something moist and soft is pressing against his forehead.

"Wake up, dumbass," he hears Kageyama's gruff voice close to his right ear. The taller man licks the shell of his ear which instantly rouses Hinata from his sleep, dreams of meadows and cool breeze forgotten to blink up at the dark blue eyes trained at him.

"W-wha–" he yawns, "What?"

Kageyama smirks and then pulls away, standing up and leaving Hinata to fetch something from the top of the dresser. He hears the sound of a match being scratched against a rough surface and then the sound of a flame being produced. The dimness in their room is dispelled by the light coming from where Kageyama is. Hinata's curiosity urges him to sit up on the bed, debating whether he should go near the other or stay where he is. His tired limbs from practice tell him to stay and wait, leaning his back against the headboard until Kageyama is done with whatever he is doing.

When Kageyama turns around, the shorter boy easily sees it and deciphers the shape through his half-lidded eyes. He can't be mistaken of what his boyfriend is holding as Kageyama approaches the bed.

It's a cake, a small one but still a cake. It is covered with white icing, the middle of it covered with strawberries. Kageyama looked like he struggled poking the candles in between the strawberries as one of the three small candles is leaning.

"Happy birthday, Hinata," Kageyama greets him with the gentlest voice he's ever heard the other use, concern bleeding into it when he adds, "Oi, don't cry, idiot."

The taller boy reaches out with one hand and wipes the tears rolling down Hinata's cheeks, using the sleeves of his well-worn sweater to dry his boyfriend's cheeks. The act seems to do nothing but aggravate the birthday boy's crying as Hinata sees his vision blur further, his nose running as he starts sobbing.

"Oi, why are you crying?" Kageyama sets the cake on the bed, blowing the candles much to Hinata's dismay, before sitting closer to the other, wrapping his arms around the sobbing boy. "I know you like mandarins more than strawberries but that was the only one left when I went to the cake shop." The smaller boy shakes his head vigorously, unable to form words to explain why he is crying.

"I won't understand if you don't tell me, you know that." Kageyama reminds him and Hinata nods, burying his face into his boyfriend's chest to calm down. He takes his time and when he's certain that there are no more tears in his eyes, he nuzzles into Kageyama's neck.

"I'm just very happy," Hinata whispers, feeling his boyfriend shiver a little at the hot breath coming from his mouth. He pressed a small kiss on Kageyama's neck before pulling away, quickly missing his boyfriend's arms around him. But he gathers that the sooner he gets it done and over with, the sooner he can cuddle with Kageyama. He points towards the cake before asking the setter to light the candles again, talking about how Kageyama blew out _his_ candles. The taller boy doesn't say anything about it though, restraining himself from arguing with his boyfriend.

"Here," Kageyama lifts the cake again, "Happy birthday, dumbass."

"Can't you be sweet for like five seconds?" The birthday boy pouts and crosses his arms over his chest, looking as demanding as his face will allow.

"Fine. Happy birthday, Shouyou," Kageyama inches the cake closer to his boyfriend's face but the smaller boy turns his face to the side and demands more.

"Sweeter."

Kageyama rolls his eyes but obliges after a beat, "Happy birthday, babe."

Hinata giggles, always liking how his boyfriend feels awkward whenever he says such pet names. "So cute."

"Just make a wish and blow the candles already, dumbass." Kageyama's face is scrunched up in a way that only Hinata finds adorable and the birthday boy can't help his hand from reaching up and poking the other's cheek. He proceeds to close his eyes after, not taking long in saying his wishes before blowing out the candles one by one.

"Took you forever," Kageyama comments once Hinata is done, standing up again and leaving the room this time. When he returns, the cake is gone and it's dark again, only the light from the outside passing through the cracks in their blinds illuminates the room, but it's enough for Hinata to know that Kageyama is there, close by. 

When the mattress sinks on his side, he instinctively turns to Kageyama's side of the bed and arms instantly wrap him in an embrace, his nose buried in the mix of his boyfriend's musky scent and the detergent they use for their clothes. The small presses of lips against his scalp and the deep inhales of Kageyama make him smile. For Hinata, this is the best start to his birthday; wrapped in his boyfriend's embrace and enjoying the silence they rarely share, knowing no words are needed to get their feelings across.

Before he falls back to sleep, Hinata murmurs a simple thanks against Kageyama's chest. When the taller boy hums, Hinata adds, "You're the best present I could ever receive." The setter tightens his hold around the smaller boy and Hinata feels every ounce of love in it as Kageyama lovingly kisses his forehead.


End file.
